


Tony Needs a Reminder

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky is a good dom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Tony is a BRAT, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't play by the rules. Bucky Barnes really doesn't like that. There will be punishment for his bratty sub.





	Tony Needs a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this bingo card is gonna be a challenge. Fill for my spanking square with the pairing Tony/Bucky

Bucky was annoyed. Tony had very specific instructions for the gala they were attending, and he had not followed a single one. According to Tony, his reason was that rules were meant to be broken. Bucky, obviously, did not agree. There were reasons for the rules he made, Tony knew that. That was why the supersoldier couldn’t fathom any reason for Tony to blatantly disobey. Not unless he was just being a brat.

Now they were in the penthouse, Bucky stripping his jacket and shoes, along with his tie and cufflinks. Tony would get what was coming to him in due time, but Bucky wanted to build the anticipation. It had been awhile since Tony needed a spanking, and they were both looking forward to it. If he had actually been angry, he would be waiting for a different reason. It was never a good idea to go into a situation driven entirely by emotion. That was how subs got hurt, and Bucky never wanted to hurt Tony. There were three rules that Bucky held fast to and they were rules he would never break. Always make sure you were operating in a level headspace, always check in, and never use a tool on his sub that he didn’t know the power of. He always made sure to test a tool on himself before using it on his sub. 

As Bucky got water bottles from the fridge, Tony got ready. He knew that he had been bad. Bucky didn’t set many rules, but he expected the ones he gave to be followed. Tony had broken every one of them. He had more than the champagne necessary for the toast, he had flirted with every socialite there, and the one that probably bothered Bucky the most, he had acted like he didn’t know exactly what he had done. Bucky really hated it when Tony played stupid. He said a genius had no place actin’ like he was dumb. Tony tried his luck anyways. It never worked. So there he was, stripping down to his briefs and placing a cushion by the bed for his knees. When it wasn’t for a scene, Bucky liked Tony over his knee. It was about the way Tony had to hold his body when he was draped over Bucky’s knee, rigid and taut. 

By the time Bucky came to the room Tony had worked himself up. His whole body was tingling with anticipation and he was ready. Bucky though, sensing Tony’s excitement, drew it out. He took his sweet time gathering up the supplies. The paddle, the soothing cream for afterwards, and the two water bottles. After setting the water bottles and the cream on the nightstand, Bucky sat on the bed, situating his legs for Tony to lie across. Obedient for the first time that night, Tony knelt up and laid across Bucky’s lap.

“Now Doll, you know why I have ta punish ya?” Bucky stroked a gentle hand down Tony’s back, waiting for a response.

Tony nodded, sucking in a breath before he spoke. “I disobeyed your rules tonight. I drank more than I was supposed to, flirted and I-I…”

“You what, Doll? What did you do?”

A small sob escaped Tony’s mouth as he really got into their play. “I played dumb, sir. Like I didn’t know exactly what I did.”

Bucky nodded in satisfaction, pulling Tony’s briefs down to sit just below his pert butt. “Now, you’ve been quite a brat tonight. And you know I don’t appreciate that kind of behavior. However, you did come home and get ready without being asked. I was going to say seventeen, but I think twelve will do for tonight.”

Tony nodded in assent, but Bucky made a disapproving noise. He knew what that meant. Bucky wanted a verbal answer. Which meant Tony really had to think it through. They had learned that his absolute limit was twenty three, his mid-range being thirteen to sixteen. Twelve was enough to remind him of how he was to behave, without leaving him sore for the next few days. All evidence led to Bucky not being too terribly upset with Tony. And that, Tony could handle. “Yes sir.”

“Six with my hand, six with the paddle.”

Then Bucky was raining down swats, asking Tony to count them aloud. The first was more sound than pain, the second more pain than sound. The next two landed right over the first two, one on each cheek. The fifth and sixth were the hardest, closer to Tony’s lower back than his actual ass. There, Bucky took a break. He ghosted feather light touches over the raised red marks, giving Tony time to adjust and come down from the first half of his punishment. The billionaire was hard and leaking already, but his Dom knew that he wouldn’t actually be up for anything other than cuddling afterwards. Tony was sniffling, meaning he was on the verge of tears, but not there yet. The paddle would, of course, push him over that edge, and then Tony could cry out all of the pain and stress of the last week and a half. 

“Alright Doll, I’m starting in with the paddle now. You know to tap out if it’s too much, right? Show me.”

Tony tapped three times, a short break in between, and tapped another four. 

Satisfied, Bucky rubbed a hand over Tony’s ass before bringing the paddle down hard, dead center. Tony yelped, arching away from the pain and closer to Bucky’s lap. The next few swats were a blur for Tony. By four he was sobbing and pushing his hips into Bucky to escape the pain. 

“Stop! Stop please! I can’t take it. It hurts!”

If this were their first time, Bucky might have stopped. In fact, he had, when they started this thing. But now he knew that Tony would beg and plead, but if he was really overwhelmed he’d tap out. So Bucky kept going, landing the last two swats on the meeting of his thighs and ass. 

Immediately after finishing, Bucky removed Tony’s underwear and pulled him up into his lap to massage feeling back into his calves. Kneeling that long would cause anyone’s legs to fall asleep, but with Tony’s heart issues, he could never be too careful. When Tony, still crying but significantly calmer, began to relax into him, Bucky moved to grab the soothing cream.

“You did so well Tony. My good boy. You took your punishment so well, I’m so proud of you.” Bucky continued murmuring reassuring things as he massaged the cream into his lover’s tender ass. 

Bucky laid Tony on the bed, getting up for long enough to strip out of his clothes and clean up. Then he was right back in the bed, pulling the smaller man close. “You did so well, Antoshka. You make me so happy. I love you.”

Resting his head on Bucky’s chest, Tony mumbled, right on the verge of sleep “’m love you too, Buckbear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or request things on my tumblr, [goldenageofespionage](https://goldenageofespionage.tumblr.com)


End file.
